


Make Me Feel Alive

by heartsopenminds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsopenminds/pseuds/heartsopenminds
Summary: Dan knows what he needs from Phil, when he's lost in his own head and needs to reconnect with the real world.





	Make Me Feel Alive

Phil was nearly done with editing his latest video when Dan came into his room, a determined look on his face.

“You look like a man on a mission,” Phil says, as Dan leans over to grab his laptop, sets it on the floor and climbs onto the bed, then on top of Phil.

“I missed you,” Dan says, as he straddles Phil’s lap and starts to nuzzle warm soft kisses to Phil’s neck.

Phil laughs. “I was just in the kitchen with you an hour ago eating a sandwich, Dan.”

Dan stops and looks up at his boyfriend. “I know, but….it’s like I get lost in my head sometimes and even though I know you’re right here, you feel too far away.”

Phil’s heart aches at the sad look in Dan’s eyes. It was hard for him to understand exactly what Dan was going through, depression just wasn’t something he’d ever experienced. But he was so proud of how Dan was trying to deal with his problems, and of the changes he’d been making to be healthier and happier.

Phil brings up his hands to the sides of Dan’s face, smiles and says “I’m always here for you. Whenever you need me.”

Dan gives a small grin, then leans up to catch Phil’s lips with his. “Thank you,” he breathes against Phil’s mouth. His soft lips press into Phil’s, as Phil tries to show without words the depth of his feeling for this wonderful, confusing and heartbreaking man.

As they kiss, Dan’s hips move against Phil’s, and he can feel the effects of the kissing and of the friction on Phil’s cock, which is starting to get hard.

Phil’s hands slide under Dan’s sweatshirt and roam over his back, fingers moving over the warm skin and the muscles underneath. “Off,” he murmured and Dan obediently lifts up his arms to let Phil pull the sweatshirt up and over his head.

They continued to exchange kisses, Phil letting out the occasional moan into Dan’s mouth as he grinds his hips against Phil’s. Heat and desire build in his stomach, radiating out through his body.

Dan breaks away from the kiss, and moves down the bed to turn his attentions to a lower part of his boyfriend’s body. He fumbles with the button on Phil’s jeans and then Phil raises his hips so that Dan can pull them down. 

Dan looks up at Phil with a glint in his eye. There's nothing he likes better than this, nothing that makes him feel more alive and more right than having Phil at his mercy, helpless with desire. He slides his hand inside Phil’s boxers, and gently grips Phil’s hardening length.

Phil gives a sigh, and let himself relax into the sensation, as Dan begin to slowly pump his cock, Phil pushing up slightly from the bed to thrust deeper into Dan’s grip with each stroke.

Dan pushes down Phil’s boxers, and leans down to circle his tongue around the tip of Phil’s darkening cock, just tasting the saltiness that was starting to flow. 

Phil moans and shifts on the bed, his fingers digging into the sheets as Dan lowers his mouth onto Phil’s cock, taking in almost all of it before bobbing back up. Phil wants to push back up inside that warm wetness, but restrains himself from taking Dan’s mouth, instead waiting for him to continue his slow, deliberate movements.

He slides one of his hands into Dan’s hair, pulling and tugging gently on the curly strands as Dan works over him. 

“Dan, yes, fuck,” Phil mumbles almost incoherently as his hips start to thrust upwards involuntarily, unable to resist reacting to the sensations that Dan is creating in him. He strains, hands gripping the bed sheets and eyes squeezed shut as Dan swallows him down as far as he can go. 

Phil groans as his cock twitches in Dan’s mouth, and Phil knows he can’t take this much longer.

“Dan- Dan, I’m gonna-” Phil groans out Dan’s name as he comes, Dan swallowing around him. He can feel the muscles of Dan's throat working around his cock, and lets out a low groan before going silent, lips parted. He shudders and then goes limp, as Dan sucks him gently through the aftershocks and Phil catches his breath. He looks down at his boyfriend as he tucks Phil's softening cock back into his boxers and lays his head on Phil’s stomach. “Do you want me to see if we can - ”

“No, it’s fine,” Dan says in a muffled voice. He can feel his cock half-hard and plump between his legs, but he knows that with his antidepressant medication there’s no way he’ll be able to come, no matter how well Phil knows his body and how to make him feel good. 

“It helps me more than you can know to do this for you. I feel connected, like part of the real world again,” Dan says, as he moves up the bed and tucks himself into Phil’s side, his head under Phil’s arm. “It doesn’t matter that you can’t return the favour.” Phil leans down to drop a kiss on the top of Dan’s head and wraps his arms tighter around him. Dan’s on a long road of recovery, but Phil knows he’ll be there with him every step of the way.


End file.
